[unreadable] The overall goal of the Yale Mentored Clinical Research Scholar (CRS) Program Award is to develop a cadre of superbly trained physician-investigators who will pursue academic careers and emerge as leaders in patient-oriented research. The CRS program will link directly with the existing K30 program and numerous T32 training grants at Yale, and provide the stipend and research support necessary for appointees to complete a Ph.D. degree in Investigative Medicine at Yale University School of Medicine. Specific aims are: (1) to train at least 12 appointees (or 12-5 year equivalents) during the 5-year award period, who will conduct cutting-edge patient-oriented research involving cross-disciplinary perspectives and collaborations; (2) to provide intensive training for appointees, including the following elements: (a) didactic training with a curriculum that will be individually tailored for each appointee, designed to provide a broad knowledge base in patient-oriented research as well as specific knowledge relevant to the dissertation topic; (b) instruction in responsible conduct of research; (c) mentored clinical research experience; and (d) Ph.D. degree to be completed under the oversight of a Qualifying and Thesis Committee (3) to provide other educational resources, such as an annual program retreat, assistance with identification of funding sources, provision of a grant resource library and forms/questionnaire resource library, and development of a database of patient-oriented research investigators at Yale; (4) to enhance access of appointees to the wealth of resources in patient-oriented research available at Yale--such as research facilities, equipment, patient populations, pilot grants, seminars, and collaborators; and (5) to follow the Program Evaluation Plan, designed to monitor appointee progress and overall effectiveness of the program. Dr. Sharon Inouye, a NIH-funded clinical investigator with international stature for her patient oriented research in aging and proven leadership and mentorship abilities, will direct the CRS Program, assisted by an eight member Advisory Committee with a broad range of interdisciplinary expertise. Potential Lead Mentors are well-funded leaders in patient-oriented research with established track records of training physician-investigators. Ultimately, the Yale CRS Program will help to increase the pool of physician-investigators who will be uniquely poised to conduct research to directly improve the health of all Americans. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]